1. Field
The present embodiments relate to hanging devices and, more particularly, to adjustable hanging devices.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Current hanging devices such as for picture frames or any other item a user would desire to hang on a surface provide the user with a predetermined length of cord to hang the item. For example, if the user places a picture too high or too low on the wall the user must either relocate the nail, screw or hanger to a higher or lower location on the wall or untie the cord from the picture and guess at what length of cord would provide the correct height. In the case where the nail, screw or hanger is moved the user ends up with several holes in the wall depending on how many times it takes the user to obtain the correct height. In addition to making undesirable holes in the wall both methods of adjusting the height of the item are time consuming and are a process of trial and error.
It would be advantageous to have a hanging device that would allow adjustment of an item to be hung on a surface without any guesswork on the part of the user or the creation of undesirable holes in the surface.